I dare you
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: All the crews get together on a Friday night. Emilia brings up a dare game, who is gonna lose the most dignity?
1. Chapter 1 Bodie's Dare

**First chapter lol well I'm just so excited and I put it together in one night so pweeeeze enjoooyyy ccc: **

"But daddy! I really need the money for my party!" Miss Aubrey whined. Aubrey was on the phone with her dad.

"NO. I've already told you, you spent way too much on ONE pair of shoes already and I am not letting you spend another dime! I'll be over there as soon as possible! Make sure you have your credit card too…" Aubrey's dad said hanging up. Aubrey sighed and slumped back over to her friends.

"What's wrong? Did you get the money for the party?" Emilia asked. Aubrey shook her head.

"No, my dad said I spent too much money on my last pair of shoes that I just bought." Aubrey explained.

"How much were yo' shoes?" Lil T' asked.

"4,000 dollars…" Miss Aubrey said. Everyone's eyes widened and everyone gasped.

"WHAT THE HECK? That's more than what Mo makes in a year!" Glitch exclaimed. Mo gave Glitch a dirty side eyed look. "Um…just kidding…" Glitch said frightened by Mo's facial expressions.

"WHATEVER! The point is that he is on his way and he is probably going to take my credit card away!" Aubrey yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Aw, what's da poor wittle Aubwey gonna do without her daddy money, hmm? Is she gonna cwy, oh no worse dan dat, she gonna have to do everything all by her wittle self." Bodie joked in an imitating kid's voice. Everyone laughed harder at Bodie's joke. Miss Aubrey was furious at everyone's pathetic behavior.

"UGHHH I can't BELIEVE I even hang out with you all! I'm leaving this place!" Miss Aubrey said, she stomped off the Riptide beach with pout. Angel put down his Red Bull and got up from his beach chair. "I'm gonna go see if my lady's okay…" Angel said in a thick Spanish accent. Everyone else waited at the fire circle.

"Yay, the two pretty-pretty-perfects are gone. Now let's have some real fun." Bodie said. Everyone took notice to Bodie's statement.

"What you meanin'?" Mo asked.

"Well, they weren't gonna do anything fun but now that they are gone we are free!" Bodie said.

"So… what are we going to do?" Taye asked. Everyone looked at each other, hoping to get an answer from one of the dancers in the circle. Emilia raised her hand.

"I've got a game…" Emilia said with a smirk.

"Oh god… you are the BAD one in this whole group so this aughtta be good…" Taye said. Emilia ignored the snide comment and just went on with her idea.

"How about…I dare you." Emilia said. Everyone is familiar with the game.

"Sure, why not?" Bodie asked.

"You all are thinking of a really different I dare you game… mine is MUCH more exciting." Emilia said. Everyone took interest in what Emilia was saying after that, some of the dancers were also confused as well.

~At the Lu$h Docks~

Angel ran after Aubrey who was walking up to her private yacht.

"AUBREY WAIT UP!" Angel yelled. Miss Aubrey ignored him and just kept on walking. Her dad was waiting on the dock where you first aboard the yacht.

"Dad…" Aubrey greeted.

"Aubrey…" Her dad greeted back. Angel stopped where he was, it was the perfect distance from where he could hear everything going on.

"You asked me to come here so we could meet…" Aubrey said.

"Yes I did, do you realize that you spent MORE money than you should've spent on a pair of SHOES?" Her dad asked.

"Y-Yes I do, dad. But they were really cute boots and I wanted them because they match perfectly with my outfit…" Aubrey explained poorly.

"Well after your little stunt, it obviously proves that you aren't mature enough to handle your own money, or your own credit card. You've also proved to me that I made a mistake thinking you were. Give me your card." Aubrey's dad demanded with his hand out.

"Dad, you can't take my card away from me. I'm nothing without money I need my yacht for my crew." Aubrey said worried.

"I don't care, it's already paid for. In my name. Now give me your card…" Aubrey's dad demanded with a slightly louder voice.

"But dad!" Aubrey whined.

"NOW!" Her dad yelled. Aubrey reached into her purse and pulled out her credit card and handed it to her father. Her father snatched the card from her and cut it in half with a pair of scissors and then threw it into the water.

"Why did you do that?" Aubrey asked.

"Because I can, once you can prove that you are responsible with money you may have your credit card back. But until then, I will pay for everything for you to live off of. Now I must be going, take care now." Aubrey's dad said. He boarded his little motor boat back to his private island to his house. Aubrey stood there; little tears were falling down her face. Angel walked closer to her.

"Aubrey…" Angel said as he started to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. Angel pulled his hand away from the redhead.

"Do you want to go home?" Angel asked. Aubrey shook her head and then turned around to face Angel.

"No, I want to go back to the fire circle with everyone else." Aubrey said.

~Back at the fire circle~

"What is your version of the game?" Bodie asked. Emilia gave him a side glance with her smirk still living on her face.

"Oh it's just a really fun game. But, you know... without the baby included." Emilia started.

"What's going on here?" Aubrey asked as she intruded the circle.

"Oh god, the priss and her royal doofuss is back." Bodie joked. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I want to do something fun tonight. You know, without all those rules and stuff. And if it's coming from Emilia, this has to be good…" Aubrey said.

"Alright. As I was saying, this is much more fun game. It's like truth or dare, without the truth part. But there are some different rules. But first, everyone throw all the money they have on them into the middle of the sand." Emilia said. Everyone was confused.

"Why?" Taye asked.

"Just do it… you'll find out." Emilia said. Everyone threw their money into the middle of the sand. Even Emilia. "Okay so we got a couple hundred dollars…perfect."

"Now can you PLEASE explain why we did that?" Taye asked.

"Fine! Okay… the game is that everyone has to do a dare, anything goes. Whether it's illegal, legal, or just plain stupid, you have to do it." Emilia said.

"Or else?" Angel asked.

"Or else… you have go down in the sewers and drink a cup full of the water down there." Emilia said. Everyone 'Ewed' at the consequence.

"Dat's nasty…" Glitch said.

"Well too bad. That's the game and you have to do it now. And whoever does the worst dare gets all the money in the pile." Emilia said.

"This sounds like fun…" Lil T' said smiling.

"So…who wants to go first?" Emilia asked. Bodie raised his hand.

"I'll go." Bodie said.

"Okay B, pick someone to dare you…" Emilia said. Bodie looked around the circle carefully.

"Taye, dare me to do something…" Bodie said. Taye instantly got a smirk on her face.

"Okay… let me think real quick." Taye said. "K, I got it."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Bodie, I dare you to…" Taye said.

~In the town~

"I can't do this…" Bodie said.

"You have to, unless you wanna drink sewer water…" Taye said. Bodie had no choice but to do his dare. He started walking around the Central Police Station. He had a towel around his body… he was naked. He slowly took off the towel in front of the station, and Taye covered Lil T's eyes. Bodie was now completely showed.

"I'M NAKED AND I KNOW IT!" Bodie yelled. He started shuffling on the sidewalk. "WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!" Bodie yelled. He got up on top of the Police Station and started dancing. A few people stopped and stared…while every one of the other dancers was laughing their butts off. Except for Lil T' who had her eyes covered…

"Why can't I watch?" Lil T' whined.

"Because you too young…" Taye said.

"But Glitch is my age and he can see it!" Lil T' said. Glitch leaned over.

"That's because I have the same equipment he has…" Glitch said.

Bodie finally was done with his dare. He ran down and grabbed the towel and wrapped it back around himself. The blond was embarrassed as all heck. They all walked back to the Riptide beach, where the pile was there next to the fire. Everyone was still laughing at Bodie. Bodie got his clothes back on and came back to the fire circle.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!" Bodie said. Taye laughed.

"You asked me to dare you so I did!" Taye said.

"BUT WHY STREAKING ON A POLICE STATION? I could've gotten ARRESTED." Bodie said.

"Being arrested isn't a big deal…" Emilia said.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! I have a CLEAN record. Thank GOD I didn't get caught by the cops." Bodie said.

"Well, now that Bodie's prank is over…which was the best so far Taye." Emilia complimented.

"Thank you." Taye said with a smile.

"We still have a LOT more dares left and a lot of innocence left to destroy…" Emilia said.

"Oh boy… this is going to be a LONGGG night…" Bodie said.

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! Lol Bodie streaking xD well tell me what you think so far. Hope this made you laugh because there is going to be some people wettin their pants when I'm done with the next chapter ;D reviews are love c: **


	2. Chapter 2 Mo's Dare

**Chapter 2 c: lol so glad I gave you all laughs last chapter. This one is going to be really funny though c: **

**WARNING: Language use for cursing. Just a little bit though…**

Everyone was laughing around the fire circle. The older dancers were drinking Red Bull and Monsters while the 2 younger dancers were drinking water.

"This is a fun night." Aubrey said laughing.

"Wow, I never knew that prissy girls knew how to have fun." Glitch said while laughing. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's get back to the game now." Emilia said putting her Red Bull down. "I forgot to mention, everyone gets a dare and everyone gives a dare. So who's next?"

"I guess I wanna go next." Mo said.

"Okay Mo, pick someone to dare you." Emilia said. Mo scanned the fire circle looking for the perfect person to give a dare.

"I pick…" Mo said. "Bodie." Bodie smirked, his mind was scanning all the things he could do to Mo. Especially something that would get him back for all the things Mo has done to Bodie in the past.

"Hmm. Well considering I just exposed myself completely, and you have given me some beating in the past. I dare you…"

~At the Chuckle Bucket Comedy Club~

"You can't be serious." Mo said.

"I'm dead serious, bro." Bodie said. "Go do it. NOW."

"Fine…" Mo said. A guy named Tim Bronson was doing comedy on stage right now. Mo was waiting about five minutes and looked over at the others. They were mouthing the word "go" to him. Mo tied his tank top into a knot to make it look like a bra, exposing his stomach. He put on the lipstick Miss Aubrey let him borrow. He took a deep breath in and went to the front of the crowd.

"Yeah so I was standing in front of this phone shop and…" The comedian said.

"YO TIM." Mo interrupted.

"Uh, can I help you?" Tim asked.

"Can you help, CAN YOU HELP ME? Are you kidding me? So you just sneak out for a week on me and not come back home?" Mo said in a gay accent.

"Look dude, I don't know what you are talking about." Tim said.

"OH YOU DON'T KNOW?" Mo said getting up on stage with a gay sway. "You just leave me at home with our kids and you cheat on me with BRIAN?" Mo said with one hand on his hip. All the dancers and the crowd were laughing.

"I don't even know you!" Tim yelled.

"Don't act like you don't know me, don't act like you don't know ME. I thought you said you loved me." Mo said in a thicker gay accent, acting like he was breaking down on stage.

"I don't love you! I don't know you!" Tim said confused.

"OH HELL NAW, OH HELL NAW. I can't believe this! When you get home tonight you can pack because you movin yo ass outta my house! And you can take the kids too cuz I ain't raisin' no babies." Mo said getting off stage. Everyone was laughing, Mo felt embarrassed by his dare.

~Back at the Fire Circle~

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you did that!" Bodie said laughing hysterically.

"Well you dared me! I don't wanna drink no sewer water…" Mo said.

"It's still funny…" Bodie said.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T STREAK…" Mo snapped.

"Shuddup…" Bodie said.

"Ha-ha! Okay that's enough of laughing from those pranks." Emilia said.

Miss Aubrey pulled an 'ugh' from their behavior.

"What's your problem?" Taye asked Aubrey.

"We aren't doing much tonight! It's just a bunch of dares." Aubrey said.

"Because that's the game dude. Learn to have a little fun in your life, won't yah?" Emilia said.

"How is this fun? Watching people do stupid dares for a good laugh?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah that's fun so stop being such an ass." Taye said.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey asked.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Lil T' yelled.

"Whatever, she is only mad because her daddy took her money away." Emilia said.

"How did you know that?" Aubrey asked. Emilia pointed to Angel. Angel's eyes widened.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?" Aubrey asked yelling at Angel.

"AYE, CALM DOWN CHICKA! It's okay…" Angel said.

"NO IT'S NOT! You aren't supposed to give my personal information to anyone! Especially THESE people." Aubrey snapped.

"What do you mean by THESE people?" Glitch asked.

"I mean that you all are boring and not doing ANYTHING to interest anybody!" Miss Aubrey said.

"YO I STREAKED…" Bodie said.

"That was like looking at a wild boar running around from being trapped in a cage for 5 years. It was PATHETIC." Aubrey said.

"If it was so pathetic, why were you laughing? And you said it was a good prank too so how are they pathetic?" Emilia asked. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"WHATEVER, I can come up with better prank than you Emilia." Aubrey said.

"Then dare me, smartass." Emilia said.

"Fine!" Miss Aubrey said. Aubrey thought for a minute. "I know, I dare you…"

**Short yet leaving you on your seat and laughing at Mo xD lol reviews are love c: **


	3. Chapter 3 Emilia's Dare

**Updated now c: Lol let's see what Emilia is going to get dared **

**Glitchy'me: Lol next chapter is Glitch's dare, and don't worry it'll be funny ;D **

"I dare you to…"

~At a Quick Stop Gas Station~

"You want me to steal a Playboy from a gas station? Easy…" Emilia said.

"Not just that, the Playboys are behind the counter…" Miss Aubrey said with a smirk.

"Whatever, this'll be easy…" Emilia said handing Aubrey her water bottle. Emilia approached the front door and walked in, she looked like a bad person from her appearance. She was in her street style. She started looking around to see what could make a huge distraction for her to make her move. Emilia started walking around which made the shopkeeper curious.

"Hey you." The shopkeeper said.

"Yes?" Emilia said turning around to face the man.

"Need some help finding anything?" The man asked. Emilia shook her head.

"No thanks. Um, I'm just looking for some beans. My dad LOVES beans…" Emilia said. The man just ignored her. Emilia started heading towards the beans, which was in the back of the store. She found a microwave on a shelf to heat up burritos and stuff. She got an idea and walked over to the microwave and put a bag of chips in there and set it for 20 minutes. She walked around a bit, avoiding the microwave. After 5 minutes, the microwave exploded.

"What the hell!" The shopkeeper yelled. He ran over to check out the microwave with his employee. Emilia's plan worked, she jumped behind the counter and grabbed the playboy and ran out the door. The shopkeeper didn't see her; he was too busy with the microwave. Emilia ran as fast as she could, she saw the other dancers at the end of an alley.

"Ha-ha! Did you get the playboy?" Bodie asked. Emilia nodded.

"Wow, you actually did it. Well you are going to be really upset when they take a look at the video shot on the video camera." Aubrey said.

"You would think that, but I thought ahead of the plan. I cut the wiring when I bent down to grab the magazine before I left. No footage means no arrest. I think I should celebrate my escape with more Red Bull. Hand me your can Bodie." Emilia demanded. Bodie handed her the can.

"Well now that you have escaped from the law, let's head back to the fire circle." Aubrey said.

~At the fire circle~

Everyone was laughing; some of the older dancers were really loopy from being out on a Friday night and being this hyper. The younger ones were just happy to be up past their bedtime.

"Okay, let's take a break with the dares and let's do something different for a few minutes." Taye offered.

"Well what else is there?" Emilia asked.

"We could always play who's the richest one here. OH right! I am." Miss Aubrey stated with a chuckle. Emilia rolled her eyes.

"That's more like who could mooch off their daddy for crap." Emilia said. Everyone laughed, while Aubrey just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her sparkling water.

"Wait! I gotta game that we can play…" Glitch said.

"What?" Lil T' asked.

"Let's play let the younger kids drink the beer!" Glitch said with one fist in the air.

"How bout let's tell yo mama what you just said?" Mo asked. Glitch sat down with disappointment.

"Well then what can we do! If we gonna take a break from the dare game then we gotta do somethin!" Glitch said.

"Yeah, I don't like jus sittin around doin nothin." Lil T' said.

"Well does ANYONE have an idea?" Emilia asked.

"No, let's just continue with the dare game!" Taye said.

"Alright! Who's next?" Emilia asked.

"I already did ma dare, I gonna kill Bodie fo darin me to do dat shiz." Mo said.

"Ha, well you shouldn't have thrown eggs on my car…" Bodie said.

"THAT WASN'T AS BAD AS ME ACTIN GAY!" Mo said.

"Well I had to streak!" Bodie said.

"Well that wasn't on me! Blame Taye fo dat shiz…" Mo said.

"STOP BICKERING!" Aubrey yelled. "This won't get us anywhere with just fighting. So let's bring out the big party starter…" Aubrey said reaching into her bag and pulling out a liquor thermos.

"Alcohol?" Lil T' asked.

"No alcohol…just a little gift from my daddy's beer cellar." Aubrey said with a smile. She popped the cap off and took a sip. Then she handed the thermos to Angel sitting next to her.

"Aye chicka, I don't drink." Angel said.

"Only on special occasions, Angel. I've seen you drink before, and you are the quietest one here." Miss Aubrey said. Angel took the thermos from Aubrey and took a sip.

"This is Tequila." Angel said. Aubrey nodded.

"You seem to know your drinks, well don't be selfish. Pass it on." Aubrey said. Angel handed the bottle to Taye. Taye took a sip, and coughed from the strong drink. She passed it on to Emilia.

"Well, I guess I'm going to spoil myself for tonight." Emilia said taking a sip from the bottle. She then handed it to Mo. Mo took a sip.

"Damn boy save some for the rest of us." Bodie said. Mo pulled the bottle from his lips.

"Yo, this has been a LONG night and right now I don't care what y'all say. I don't usually drink, but dis is an exception…" Mo said.

"Whatever, hand it over. I've exposed myself enough to have a little drink." Bodie said. Mo handed the bottle to Bodie. Bodie took a sip and then handed it to Glitch. Glitch stared down at the bottle.

"Um, I don't think it'll be good idea if I drank this…" Glitch said.

"Dat's right." Mo said snatching the thermos from Glitch's hand. "I'll tell yo momma if you do." Mo said. "Now let's test the young girl in da group." Mo threw the thermos at Lil T'. Lil T' caught it and looked at the bottle, then looked at Taye.

"Aye girl, if you drink it I won't tell momma but you remember that there are side affects to drinkin. It ain't my mistake, it's yours." Taye said. Lil T' looked at the bottle one more time.

"I ain't botchin my future fo a drink." Lil T' said handing the bottle back to Aubrey.

"Well, seems like the little ones are on the good path." Aubrey said.

"Well let's start the game again. None of us are drunk, a sip won't do anything. Who's next?" Emilia asked. Glitch raised his hand.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Glitch said.

"Pick someone to dare you then…" Emilia said. Glitch scanned the circle.

"I pick Angel. Dare me." Glitch said. Angel looked up.

"Ah, now the game is firin up." Angel said. "I dare you…"

**LOL go Emilia who isn't afraid of getting caught by the law! Well Glitch is next, and let's just say Angel is creative. Reviews are love c: **


	4. Chapter 4 Glitch's Dare

**Updated now c: love you all… **

~At Central City~

"This is not going to work out…" Glitch said. His face was beat red with embarrassment, and he hasn't even done his dare yet. Glitch was wearing a long brown jacket that covers him down to his knees.

"Aye, it's not that bad." Angel said with an evil smirk.

"I don't think that this is a good dare…" Bodie said.

"Bro, you streaked. Of course it's a good dare. Now come on, Glitch. It's time…" Mo said. Glitch took a good look around his surroundings. Many people were walking; people that could either give two craps what he does or people that could ruin his reputation.

"No…I'm not doing it." Glitch said.

"You have to, it's the dare." Angel said.

"I don't care!" Glitch yelled.

"Okay, let's go to the sewer line then…" Aubrey said. Glitch rolled his eyes.

"FINE! I'll do it…" Glitch said, nearly sweating from all the stress.

"Good boy…now just take off the jacket and give it to me…" Angel said holding out his hands. Glitch took a deep breath and took off the jacket slowly. He was wearing a red thong that said "Hot Stuff" on it, and he had macaroni glued around his boobs and whipped cream on his nipples.

"Ha-ha! Now go on, and remember what to do!" Angel said.

"I know…" Glitch said. His face was red as a cherry, but he didn't want to drink out of a sewer. He started heading towards the middle of the town, looking around to see if there was any groups of people around. He found one that was all men. He looked back at Angel and the gang. Angel pointed to the group of men. Glitch could just die right there, it would be a lot easier than his dare. He walked over to the guys. The men just stood there confused, a few of them smiling. Glitch started pumping and twerking on the guys.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! Damn right, it's better than yours, I could teach you, but I'd have to charge!" Glitch yelled while dancing on the men. The guys just started walking away from Glitch laughing, but Glitch followed behind them.

"Aye! C'mon I know y'all like em' big!" Glitch said with a smile on his face. The guys just laughed at him and walked away.

"OH LIL PARTY POOPERS, AYE?" Glitch yelled. The other dancers were standing back laughing their butts off.

"Taye, start recording this…" Emilia said. Taye pulled out her video camera and started recording Glitch without him being aware of it. Glitch walked over to a woman who was in her late 40's and started dancing around like an idiot.

"Aye this girl know how to party! Mmm I like yo ass!" Glitch said. The woman just stood there with a confused look on her face. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, is that with sugar? Man, I LOVE sugar!" Glitch said taking the cup out of the women's hand and drinking it.

"Um…excuse me?" The woman said confused.

"Wazzup dog?" Glitch asked.

"Um…are you drunk?" The woman asked.

"Nah…I'm just in da mood fo some ladies if yah know what I mean." Glitch said winking.

"Yeah, well after what you did with those other guys I'm not so sure…" The woman said.

"Girl, I swingin BOTH ways." Glitch said. The other dancers were laughing, they could barely breathe.

"DAT ASS." Glitch said slapping the woman's butt. She gasps with embarrassment and slaps Glitch across the face.

"PERV!" The woman said running away. Glitch was embarrassed as all heck, he didn't like that his dare STILL wasn't over. He just had to do ONE more thing. Glitch walked over to a homeless looking guy sitting on a bench.

"Hey man, what's goin on?" Glitch asked with a smirk.

"Nothing much man, just got some nice cheeseburger from McDonalds. I found it in a big box that had big letters saying TRASH on it but I don't know…it's a good lookin burger man…" The dude said. Glitch knew that he was homeless-and also crazy.

"I feel yah bro. I'm seein things man, crazy things. They keep talkin to me and flyin. No one listens to me, but they comin…" Glitch said trying to sound as stupid as the hobo.

"You see them too?!" The man asks. Glitch just made all that up but now he feels like he is gonna have some fun with this guy.

"Yeah man, crazy crap!" Glitch said making his eyes go wide and sitting down next to the hobo.

"Man, oh man when I see crazy crap like that…wanna know what I do?" The hobo asked.

"What do yah do man?" Glitch asked.

"I sing, I sing my happy songs man…" The hobo said.

"That's deep bro…" Glitch said.

"Yeah I know…HEY wanna sing with me?" The hobo asked.

"Heck yeah! C'mon let's do my favorite…I'll start first. I see trees of green... red roses too." Glitch sang.

"I see em bloom... for me and for you…" The hobo continued.

"And I think to myself…" Glitch sang standing up.

"WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD!" They both sang. The hobo stood up with Glitch and they started bobbing around with one arm around each other.

"I see skies of blue... clouds of white!" Glitch sang.

"Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights!" The hobo continued.

"And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world!" They both sang. The other dancers were now losing it.

~Back at the fire circle~

"Bro, you actually started SINGING with the damn hobo?" Emilia asked laughing. Glitch giggled at his own stupidity.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun actually. I'm just glad I am out of that stupid 'outfit'" Glitch said. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, alright! Who's turn is it next?" Emilia asked.

"I'll go." Taye said standing up.

"Pick someone to dare you…" Emilia said. Taye started scanning the circle.

"I pick…" Taye said. "Tia, you dare me." T' snapped her neck up right at Taye.

"You serious?" T' asked. Taye nodded. "Um…okay. Gosh, wait one sec…"

"I got it." T said. "I dare you…"

**OMG Okay so I took the Milkshake advice and changed it up a bit ;D I cracked up while writing this xD lol hope y'all loved this chapter. Next is the two SISTERS in battle ;D Reviews are love… c: **


End file.
